It is occasionally necessary to determine location of inclusions within concrete structures, such as locating inclusions within a concrete column or slab. This situation may arise for example when contemplating core drilling or cutting through the concrete structure. It is highly desirable to avoid impinging upon inclusions, such as reinforcement bars (hereinafter referred to as rebar), conduits, post tensioning cables, and the like. It may also be desirable to discriminate among inclusions, where several inclusions are in relatively close proximity to one another.
Purposes exist other than avoiding disruption to necessary building elements. For example, it may be desirable to produce evidence for litigation purposes even if no boring or cutting is to be performed.
There exists a need in the art for determining precisely locations of inclusions embedded within concrete.